Option
by Apya Hanku
Summary: Kuroko adalah pemain basket imut yang di sukai banyak orang, tetapi masih single. Suatu malam ia di 'tembak' oleh dua orang sekaligus. Siapa yang akan di terima Kuroko di masa-masa labilnya ini? Bagaimana ia menjalani hubungannya setelah itu? Bad summary. First fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

**Kuroko no Basket milik fujimaki-sensei**

Selamat datang dan selamat membaca fanfiction pertama saya _

Saya masih harus banyak belajar, jadi mungkin hasilnya tidak memuaskan. tapi tolong baca /mohon-mohon/

**Pair : Kuroko x (?), slight AoKaga**

**WARNING: Judul abal, OOC, crack, canon, typo(s), EYD melenceng, garing, shounen-ai dan lainnya.**

Bila kurang berkenan silakan klik tombol back

Bila ada kekurangan dalam fanfic ini ingatkan author dengan cara selembut sutra/digiles

.

Douzo...

* * *

Ini hari biasa, yang menyenangkan sekaligus nyesek-seriusan. Ah, tapi persetan dengan malam Minggu. Memang malam Minggu hanya waktu limited edition untuk yang taken aja? Gak.

Kuroko Tetsuya, 17 tahun, jomblo- tidak, lebih tepatnya single karena itu lebih elit dan juga, mana ada yang ga naksir sama cowo unyueh satu ini? #halah

Mungkin terhitung 1 jam dari sekarang, matahari akan lenyap dan menunjukan wajah lainnya. Kuroko -single- dan 1 teman cowonya -taken berpredikan uke, ehm- Kagami, sedang berjalan melewati jajaran toko-toko. Mereka hendak menuju Maji Burger, tempat keramat yang rajin di datangi seusai latihan basket di SMA nya.

"-kuro"

.

"KUROKO! Mau kemana kau!?" Kagami yang berada tepat di ambang pintu Maji Burger meneriaki nama Kuroko.

"Ya, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko membalikan tubuh dan menyahut polos. Oh-eh dia ternyata melewati Maji Burger. Apa yang Kuroko pikirkan sampai melamun begitu ya?

"Ck, sudahlah. Ayo masuk, aku lapar!" kata Kagami setelah menegur temannya yang kelewat transparan itu, mengangguk patuh Kuroko hanya mengekor di belakang Kagami. Mereka mendekati court dan memesan apa yang di inginkan -tau sendirilah.

Mendapatkan barang pesanannya, Kuroko mencari tempat duduk untuknya. Meninggalkan Kagami masih berkutat dengan pesanannya. Mata Kuroko mengedar ke seluruh ruangan maji burger, mencari tempat kosong sampai matanya menemukan sesuatu berwarna biru malam. Tanpa melihat pun Kuroko sudah tau siapa pemilik warna tersebut dan tanpa harus mendengar alasan orang itu ada di sini pun Kuroko tau alasannya. Tanpa menunggu lama Kuroko berjalan ke tempat yang diinginkannya.

"Doumo" Kuroko menyapa seseorang.

* * *

"Kuso... di mana si transparant itu duduk" geram Kagami dengan setumpuk burger di atas nampan yang di bawanya. Persetan dengan kuroko yang meninggalkannya, dia pun berjalan asal mencari tempat yang kosong. Sampai pandangannya berpaling dua kali.

"AOMINE!" refleks Kagami meneriaki seseorang yang terbiaskan pandangannya. Dan sekarang sudah jelas siapa pemilik warna biru malam tadi, Aomine -taken berpredikat seme- Jangan lupa semburat merah tipis di wajah Kagami.

"Kecilkan suaramu, Kagami-kun"

"KUROKOO!" bukannya diam Kagami malah menaikkan suaranya satu oktaf dari yang tadi. Asal tau saja Kagami lebih syok dangan keberadaan Kuroko yang bisa buat panas dingin dari pada keberadaan Aomine yg tidak lain merupakan ehm'semenya'ehm.

"diam baka! Mau berdiri di situ saja, eh" akhirnya Aomine mengeluarkan suaranya.

Malu karena di lihat banyak orang, tanpa banyak cingcong Kagami menduduki kursi di sebelah orang tertjintahnya /plaked

...

Hanya butuh beberapa menit sampai salah satu dari ketiganya bertingkah.

"ck, Bakagami. Kau tidak bisa makan dengan benar huh?" Aomine yang melihat saus di ujung bibir Kagami langsung mengelapnya dengan ibu jarinya, berefek timbulnya semburat merah yg ketara sekali di pipi Kagami. Halah Aomine, bagus banget modusnya.

"A-arigatou" kata Kagami malu-malu. Kuroko tau ada sedikit nada tertahan di sana. Baik Aomine maupun Kagami saling menukar pandangan lurus. Setelah puas adu pandang mereka -tidak, lebih tepatnya Aomine memangkas sedikit demi sedikit jarak antara dia dan Kagami.

.

Cups

.

Bibir keduanya menempel dalam 1 kecupan yang bertahan lama. Membuat pipi keduanya bersemu merah, terutama Kagami yang menjadi sasaran serang yang tidak berontak sedikitpun.

.

.

.

Dapat di bayangkan betapa 'ramai'nya Maji Burger berkat perkara yang di buat duo bodoh sesama jenis dan sesama cahaya Kuroko. Ehm, sepertinya yang terakhir Kuroko malu bahkan tidak mau lagi mengakuinya.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Kuroko, sepertinya dia benar-benar tidak di rasakan keberadaannya. Terutama oleh sepasang manusia homo yg tenggelam dalam euforianya. Di saat yang bersamaan Kuroko merasa beruntung atas hawa keberadaannya yang tipis, malu berat kalau orang lain melihatnya duduk di depan pasangan tak tau malu ini. Keliatan sekali jon-singlenya /ampun/

Kuroko langsung mengalihakan pansangannya kearah jendela Maji Burger yang mengarah langsung ke jalan raya. Ingin rasanya Kuroko mencabik, meremukkan, meng-ignite pass kai, melempar dan me-me lainya kepada pasangan di depannya. Ayolah, semua orang jomlo bahkan yang tidak mengakuinya pun pasti sangat mengerti bagaimana perasaan seorang Kuroko Tetsuya sekarang.

Duo pasangan hot ini akhirnya melepas tautan bibir mereka meninggalkan sejejak silifa setelahnya, ah-oh ternyata sempat ada gulat yah?

Selain itu, tolong jangan lupakan darah yang berceceran mengotori sebagian lantai maji burger dan tolong tuntut mereka (Kagami dan Aomine) bila ada pengaduan atas fujoshi-fujoshi yang kehabisan darah-tapi asupan terpenuhi.

"Sialan kau ahomine" Kagami menggeram dengan wajah merah unyu-nya.

'Tapi kau menikmatinya kan Kagami-kun' Kuroko membatin keki.

Kalau saja vanilla milk shake-nya habis mungkin tangannya sudah otomatis meremasnya kuat. Kalau saja ia memiliki minuman kalengdi tangannya, sudah pasti ia akan melemparkannya pada pasangan di depannya ini. Kalau saja Kuroko tidak di anugrahi tampang flat mungkin ia sedang menunjukan wajah tergarangnya –atau lesu. Dan kalau saja Kuroko gak jomlo -ah lupakan.

* * *

Pintu Maji Burger yang telah ternodai(?) itu terbuka secara perlahan.

Memperlihakan lelaki dengan tubu yang cukup atletis untuk memasuki restaurant cepat saji itu.

"Kuroko?" Kuroko agak tersentak dengan suara yang terselip di antara moment romantis-romantisan pasangan di depannya yg 'benar-benar' melupakan keberadaanya-shit

"Kuroko?" Lagi, suara berat tertangkap oleh pendengaran Kuroko saat ia hampir memutuskan untuk pergi dan menghabiskan malam Minggunya di depan komputer.

Kuroko mengarahkan pandangannya ke asal suara. Sebuah siluet tampil di pinggir meja mereka, hanya Kuroko yang menyadarinya -tentu saja. Membuat dugaan dialah orang yang memanggilnya. Kuroko mendongkakkan kepalanya guna melihat siapa orang bertubuh jangkung yang menyapanya -bukan lebih tepat bertanya(?)

"Eh, Nijimura-senpai?" ada sedikit nada tercekat disana, meski hanya Kuroko sendiri yang merasakannya. Ia merasa aneh berkat pertemuannya dengan senpai-nya yang sempat ia kenal semasa SMP, bukannya seharusnya senpai-nya ini berada di Los Angeles?

"Benar kau ya?" Nijimura menatap kouhei-nya sebentar lalu beralih kepada pasangan di depannya yang bersikap seolah 'dunia hanya milik berdua' bahkan eksistensi seorang Nijimura pun sama sekali tidak mengusik mereka, entah apa yg mereka bicarakan.

Padangannya kembali lagi ke kouhei paling mungil yang ia punya-berdasarkan tinggi badan. "mau cari kursi lain? Keliatannya banyak yang kosong"

Tbc..

* * *

**a/n** : yup, akhirnya bisa jadi author :')

Makasih untuk reader-san yang sudah meluangkan waktu membaca fic multi chap saya yang alakadarnya / peluk satu-satu. Huaa saya hampir nangis pas komputernya mati di tengah-tengah pembuatan fic ini/curcol

Fic-nya masih pendek karena saya ga tau tbc-nya mau di mana lagi, untuk chapter selanjutnya mungkin akan lebih panjang. Saya upayakan update cepat.

alurnya kecepetan ya? tolong kritik sarannya ya senpai-tachi _

saya juga minta saran yang pas buat genre, saya masih labil XD

**REVIEV...**


	2. Chapter 2

Maaf telatt update DX

Ini gara-gara saya jadi korban internet po*itif ituu /nyalahin/ harusnya ini udah update semenjak seminggu setelah publist, orzz

Di fic ini Akashi sama Mayuzumi sekolah di Touou untuk kepentingan fic, hehe

Tapi disini, pokoknya Seirin tetep menang di Winter Cup/karena Author maunya gitu:3/ Tapi soal ini gak akan di perpanjang kok, jadi gak terlalu b

Ah, daripada saya recokin mending langsung aja deh...

**RnR**

* * *

**Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki-sensei**

**Pair : Nijimura x Kuroko x Akashi x Kuroko x Mayuzumi**

** Slight! AoKaga**

**Warning: AU(maybe),Touou!Akashi, Touou!Mayuzumi, abal, OOC, crack, canon, typo(s), EYD kacau, alur kecepetan, plot tidak tereksplorasi dengan baik, diksi ga karuan dan hal-hal lain yang tidak sesuai.**

Bila kurang berkenan silakan klik tombol back

Bila ada kekurangan dalam fanfic ini ingatkan author dengan cara selembut sutra/digiles

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Douzo...**

* * *

"Mau cari kursi lain? Keliatannya banyak yang kosong" Orang yang di ketahui bernama Nijimura itu menawarkan.

Kuroko mengamati orang baru di hadapannya. Merasa mengenali remaja yang menawarinya, Kuroko mengangguk cepat mengiyakan ajakan yang diketahui berasal dari senpainya semasa SMP.

Jelas ini ajakan emas agar dia dapat cepat keluar dari lingkup 'pasangan bodoh' di seberang kursinya.

Ternyata dia tidak mendapatkan ZONK juga malam minggu ini. Mungkin.

.

.

.

Mereka -Kuroko dan Nijimura duduk berhadapan di salah satu bangku yang jauh dari pasangan nista tadi. Nijimura yang menyarankan, Kuroko hanya ngikut aja.

Keadaan saat mereka duduk sempat canggung sebelah, sesaat sebelum Nijimura menggigit satu dari dua burger yang ia punya.

"Selamat atas kemenangannya," tiga kata lolos dari orang yang selalu memainkan bibirnya itu.

"U-un arigatou, Nijimura-senpai," Kuroko membalas cepat, berhasil menutupi canggungnya.

Atmosfir-atmosfir kaku menggelayangi.

.

Seingat Kuroko, ini pertama kalinya dia berbicara seperti ini dengan Nijimura -walaupun hal seperti ini tidak cukup layak di sebut pembicaraan. Semasa SMP kalau pun ia berbicara dengan Nijimura, keadaan dan suasananya jauh dari yang sekarang. Maka dari itu Kuroko lumayan canggung -walaupun tertutupi wajah flatnya- secara kebetulan bertemu dan berhadapan dengan Nijimura

"Ano Nijimura-senpai, kenapa senpai ada di sini?"Kuroko memberanikan diri membuka pembicaraan basa-basi di sela rengutannya terhadap minuman vanillanya. Lagipula ia memang penasaran.

Tidak langsung menjawab, Nijimura mengunyah standar burger dalam mulutnya, merasakan sensasi roti dengan berbagai isian itu lalu menelannya. "Eng ... karena aku lapar bukan?" Ia menjawab.

Muncul perempatan tak kasat mata di dahi Kuroko.

Tidak, tentu bukan itu yang Kuroko maksud -soal itu semua pun tau.

Ya sudahlah, bukan urusannya.

Setelah jawaban yang tergolong bodoh tapi ada benarnya di suarkan Nijimura, hening melingkupi dua insan dengan predikat senpai-kouhai itu.

.

Sempat terpikir oleh Kuroko, kenapa Nijimura dapat dengan mudah menemukannya?

Aneh. Bahkan orang yang lama bersamanya pun masih sulit untuk menemukan keberadaannya, terutama di tempat separti ini -tentu saja Kuroko menyadari tipisnya hawa keberadaannya sendiri.

S

etaunya senpainya ini tidak memiliki kemampuan Hawk Eye maupun Eagle Eye.

Terdiam. Jangan bilang, ketakutannya Kuroko sebelumnya terbukti. Jangan bilang orang-orang dapat melihatnya duduk di hadapan pasangan nista tadi.

Masih terdiam, Kuroko kembali menelaah semuannya. Untuk kemudian kembali disangkal.

Jangan sampai... semoga saja hanya kebetulan, desis Kuroko hanya berupa gerakan mulut.

.

.

.

Hening masih mengahantui -menjadi kata yang seolah konsisten untuk kedua insan ini, hanya kegiatan makan minum masing-masing sampai akhirnya makanan dan minum mereka habis.

Bukannya mengucap syukur, Nijimura malah langsung menjadikan Kuroko sasaran tembaknya. Mengucapan hal yang cukup menohok ulu hati Kuroko karena diucapkan dengan nada -ralat, bagaimana pun nadanya itu mengesalkan. Apalagi dengan di sertai seringai jahil- "Kuroko kau 'masih' single?"-untung bukan 'jomlo' yang ada di sana.

Kuroko hanya mengangguk -terlalu kaget dengan pertanyaan spontan yang di lontarkan Nijimura. Menjawabnya dengan jujur.

Entah kenapa ia merasa agak risih. Padahal Kuroko terbiasa hidup sendiri, namun di tanya seperti itu dan sebelumnya di beri fanservice BL membuatnya agak sensitif.

Dan lagi, kata 'masih' dalam kalimat itu terkesan mempunyai arti yang teramat dalam.

"Aku juga baru tuh" Tambah -Eh, apa? Tunggu.

Kuroko memasang tampang seolah dia tidak percaya -lebih kepada kaget dan bingung, walaupun hanya terulasa sangat tipis di paras datar nan imutnya. Merasa aneh dengan apa yang hangat di suarakan Nijimura.

Kuroko tidak salah dengarkan?

Apa katanya?

Maksudnya dia baru putus gitu?

Terus apa maksudnya dia ngasih tau begituan? Galau? Pingin di kasianin? /AuthorDiCincang /

Atau dia mau ngelamar Kuroko? /halah/

"Sen-"

"KUROKO! Aku kira kau sudah pulang!" Suara Kagami langsung memenuhi pendengaran kedua pemuda ini. Lelaki bersurai merah gradasi hitam itu tiba-tiba menggebrak meja, memotong secara langsung kalimat Kuroko.

"Hai kau, sopanlah sedikit!" Tegur Nijimura ketus.

"NIJIMURA-SENPAI!?" Kali ini pemuda tan pasangan pemuda penggebrak meja tadi yang teriak yang seketika mendapat death glare dari yang bersangkutan a.k.a Nijimura "Kenapa senpai ada di sini?" Aomine bertanya dengan oktaf normal, sepertinya dia juga penasaran.

"Tidak boleh?" Nijimura membalas acuh. Anjr*tt, ngajak berantem nih orang, dumel Aomine.

Kagami yang semula perhatiannya jatuh kepada Aomine dan orang yang di ketahui bernama Nijimura itu kembali memperhatikan Kuroko. "Kuroko, mau tidak mau. Ayo main ke apartemenku. Besok latihan libur bukan?" tawar Kagami terkesan memaksa.

"Tung- Kagami! Aku bawa motor, kau mau mengajak Tetsu dan membiarkannya jalan huh?!" Sela Aomine responsif.

"Huh? Souka" Kagami mangut-mangut. "Bagaimana kalau kau yang jalan? Aku naik motor dengan Kuroko-" -kasian diakan jones, kali-kali malam Mingguan, lanjut Kagami dalam hati. Memandang Kuroko dengan tampang ehmmirisehm.

Ternyata itu toh maksudnya, nanti mau ngehibur atau manas-manasin ya?

"KAGAMI!" Aomine geram karena Kagami lebih memilih Kuroko.  
Andaikan Aomine tahu hati tenshi milik Kagami.

"Aku bisa mengantar Kuroko." Mengetahui apa masalahnya, Nijimura langsung menyela sebelum ada yang berkicau "Kalau mau," Nijimura menambah, mengendikan bahunya acuh.

Mendengar tawaran itu Kagami langsung sumringah, menampakan senyum lima jarinya. "Baiklah, arigatou-err Niji..mura-san" Kagami cepat menyetujui.

Sementara Aomine, ia hanya menghela nafas lega -merasa aman akan pengganggu keromantisannya dengan Kagami di perjalanan. Bila berkunjung sebentar ke apartemen Kagami, itu tidak masalah.

Sementara Kuroko, pemuda ini sama menghela nafas kecil. Padahal dia berniat menolaknya. Apa boleh buat, Nijimura sudah berbaik hati /Maksudnya sih gitu/ .Toh dia tidak bisa menolaknya. Ikuti arus saja.

* * *

"Naik" Perintah Nijimura yang sudah siap-siap mengendarai motor sport keluaran terbarunya yang macho/di giles/

"Eh" Untuk memastikan Kuroko menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Hheh... Siapa lagi? Aomine dan pacarnya itu sudah pergikan. Cepat naik" Mengerti maksud Kuroko, Nijimura malah membalasnya dengan agak sengit

Kuroko mengangguk dan perlahan menaiki motor milik Nijimura yang sudah berbaik hati mengantarnya -Kuroko tidak menyangka Nijimura membawa motor.

Di balik itu sebenarnya Kuroko lumayan kesal atas sikap Nijimura tadi, niat nolong ga sih? -eh  
Oke, Kuroko memang tahu Nijimura itu lumayan kasar. Tapi kata-katanya tadi rasanya tidak enak saja bagi Kuroko, seperti ada yang semakin mengganjal selain kecanggungannya. Sedikitnya membuat Kuroko enggan, walau pada kenyataanya toh dia terus mengikuti arus.

Dalam posisi ini dia bersyukur menjadi seorang pria yang tidak terlalu memperhatikan perasaan dan memakai logika.

"Aku tidak membawa helm lagi, kau tidak keberatan?" Tanya Nijimura, membuat celah agar ia dapat menatap lurus manik aqua di belakangnya - walaupun dari ujung matanya.

Mendapat jawaban tidak keberatan Nijimura memutar kembali pandangannya ke depan.  
Mengendikan bahunya. "Jangan lepaskan pegangan mu," Desisnya.

Sesaat kemudian motor bermuatan itu sudah melaju dengan kecepatan penuh, membuat menumpang di belakangnya harus berusaha mempertahankan kedudukannya.

* * *

Dengan kaki agak bergetar Kuroko langsung menjejakkan kakinya ke lapang parkir apartemen Kagami.

Ingatkan Kuroko, untuk tidak menumpang motor siapapun lagi.  
Sungguh, Kuroko kapok di bonceng Nijimura yang hobi nyalip sana-sini walaupun lalu lintas padat.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Apa yang di pikirkan senpainya ini? Tidak bisa lihat langsung keadaan Kuroko?

"Ya" Sahut Kuroko seadanya, malas mengeluarkan suara.

Melepas helmnya Nijimura menaruh perhatiannye terhadap Kuroko. Memandang warna biru cerah di hadapannya, kemudian mengacak -membelai pelan surai biru langit di depannya tanpa permisi. Entah apa yang mendorong perlakuannya ini kepada Kuroko. "Maaf, aku kira kau terbiasa" Sorot mata dan kurva yang terbentuk di wajah Nijimura terbias tulus saat ia mengatakannya. Membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya doki-doki, dan-

Ugh, semburat merah tipis muncul di pipi Kuroko -malu. Sedikit bingung dengan tingkah senpai-nya yang berubah secara drastis menjadi lembut kepadanya. Padahal sebelumnya Nijimura /bisa dibilang/ sempat menohok hatinya.

Dari ribuan prediksi bahkan hayalan Kuroko pun, dia tidak pernah menyangka hal seperti ini akan terjadi. Terutama bila itu adalah Nijimura. Senpai-nya yang pernah meremehkannya juga jarang -bahkan tidak pernah berkomunikasi dengannya semasa SMP.

"Jaa, aku menerima ajakan teman mu itu, jadi di mana kamar apartemennya?" Tidak sekasar sebelumnya, Nijimura secara halus meminta Kuroko untuk menunjukan apartemen Kagami.

Yang dapat Kuroko hanya mengangguk. Seakan ada yang menghambat jalur suaranya.

* * *

Di dalam apartemen Kagami, tidak ada lagi interaksi yang berarti antara Kuroko dan Nijimura.

Nijimura hanya ngemil dengan wajah asem sambil memperhatikan duo sejoli yg sedang bermain game di depannya, sementara hanya Kuroko memainkan flip ponselnya.

Kuroko membiarkan Nijimura sendiri karena orang yang lebih tua setahun darinya itu ehem*baru nge-jomlo*ehem dan sekarang dalam progres moddy-nya.

Kuroko sendiri sibuk bertukar e-mail dengan dua orang sekaligus.

Orang pertama ialah Akashi Seijuuro. Mantan kapten basket Kuroko -selain Nijimura, serta orang yang dipilih seenak jidat oleh Aomine untuk menjadi kekasih Kuroko, singkatnya Kuroko di jodohkan dengan Akashi.

Sedangkan orang lainnya, ialah Mayuzumi Chihiro. Teman baik yang baru di kenal Kuroko, juga rekan Akashi. Pemuda bersurai kelabu itu lebih tua dua tahun dari Kuroko. Selain itu, ia juga merupakan salah satu orang yang berani melamar -menembak- Kuroko. Namun di tolak.

Entah apa alasan Kuroko menolak Mayuzumi, jelas-jelas Kuroko menyukainya.

Yang pasti Kuroko pernah mengatakan sesuatu yang 'mungkin' menjadi alasan dia masih saja single. Pria mungil itu mengatakan bahwa 'lebih baik tetap berteman dari pada pacaran lalu putus'/mungkin ada benarnya/. Yah.. 'mungkin' itu hanya di katakan orang yang di sukai banyak orang.

TING TONG /abaikan suara absurt itu/

Suara standar bel apartemen mengintrupsi kegiatan ketiga pemuda SMA di dalamnya.  
Sementara 1 orang sisanya -yang kulitnya paling redup -entah tidak dengar atau peduli setan dengan bel yang berbunyi.

"Ugh, lepaskan aku Aomine" Kagami menggeliat risih karena pinggannya di dekap erat-erat oleh Aomine. "Aku ingin membuka pintu" desak Kagami.

Mendengus, Aomine menyerukan keberatannya "Game-nya tanggung~" Manja Aomine -WTF, masih memainkan joy stick play stationnya. Semakin mengeratkan tangannya yang melingkar di pinggang Kagami. "Tetsu, bisa tolong bukaan pintu untuk Kagami?"

Perintah secara tidak langsung itu segera tertangkap indara pendengaran Kuroko. Mendengar itu Kuroko tidak mengeluarkan suara barang se-not pun. Tau secara tidak langsung ia dijadikan babu di sini -lebih tepatnya oleh Aomine yang semena-mena.

Shit -sekarang ia jadi meruntuk sendiri mengikuti kemauan Kagami datang ke sini.

Kuroko hendak berdiri dan mengikuti kemauan Aomine yang seenaknya menyuruhnya. Walaupun Kuroko tidak menyukainya, tetapi Kuroko bukanlah orang yang banyak omong -selagi bisa, ia akan melakukannya.  
Well-Kuroko tidak peduli.

Greb

Uluran tangan kekar menahan pergelangan tangan Kuroko. Membuat target yang bersangkutan agak terkejut.

"Nijimura-senpai" Kuroko menggumam, nyaris seperti bisikan.

Ditatap intens oleh Nijimura serta genggaman tangannya yang -err posesif, membuat Kuroko membatu seketika.

Awkward moment -atau Kuroko saja yang merasakannya.  
Tak lama Nijimura menarik Kuroko lembut -setidaknya begitulah yang terlihat. Ia memberi isyarat 'duduk' dengan gerakan mata onyx-nya.  
Ok, sekarang Kuroko bingung-

TING TONG TING TONG~ Sementara suara bel semakin menjadi -tidak sabaran.

"Senpai~" Desis Kuroko, meminta Nijimura untuk melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Tidak sopan menyuruh tamu. Aomine! Bukakan pintu atau aku akan menggangu kalian semalaman?" Ancam Nijimura pada Aomine dengan penekanan kata di mana-mana.

Mendengar kata 'mengganggu', tanpa pikir panjang Aomine langsung ngibrit ke arah pintu apartemen. Meninggalkan Kagami dengan wajah face palm-nya.

Ternyata Aomine masih memasang pendengarannya.

Gyut

Lagi, Nijimura menarik tangan Kuroko, meminta ia untuk duduk kembali -yang kali ini di turuti.

Puas dengan Kuroko yang kembali duduk nyaman, Nijimura menopang dagu dan kembali ngemil.  
"Jangan gampang menuruti kemauan orang" Nijimura membuka suaranya, bermaksud menasihati Kuroko.

Well, meski maksud awal Nijimura menasihati, tapi entah kenapa kesan pertama yang tertangkap oleh Kuroko bagaikan 'sindiran' tersendiri baginya.

The hell. Bagi Kuroko bertemu dengan Nijimura dan Nijimura yang 'entah' menunjukan sisi lain dirinya merupakan suatu hal paling tak terduga.

Harus berapa kali Kuroko tekankan, bahwa dia 'tidak begitu mengenal' Nijimura.  
Maka, Nijimura yang menunjukan banyak sikap kepadanya /dalam kurun waktu kurang lebih satu jam/ membuat Kuroko -err, bukan risih juga sih. Melainkan aneh.

Mungkin benar yang di katakan orang, seorang cancer itu sulit di pahami. Seorang Aquarius seperti Kuroko bahkan harus beberapa kali menelaah arti dari sikap yang ditunjukan senpai-nya ini. Eh, OOT ya?

Apalagi kini Nijimura dalam tahap moddy-nya.

Dan...  
Sekarang Kuroko mencap dirinya sebagai orang yang paling gagal paham terhadap si surai legam ini.

.

.

.

"Hoam~ ada tamu untukmu Tetsu"

"Tetsuya~" Suara yang amat Kuroko kenal mengintrogasi lamunannya. Suara yang seharusnya tak ada di sini.

"Akashi-kun?" Secara otomatis Kuroko menyebut nama orang yang terpedar pandangannya, yang memanggilnya barusan. "Mayuzumi-senpai, juga?" Lagi, Kuroko menyebutkan nama orang lain yang berada di ruangan yang sama.

Memandangi mereka lekat. Dafuk -kenapa mereka berdua bisa ada bersamaan ke sini!?

"Ano~ ada perlu apa kalian di sini?" Tanya Kuroko to the point.

"Aku hanya ingin menemui mu saja, ku kira kau sendiri" Sahut Mayuzumi langsung -menyadari ada orang lain di sana. Tatapannya datar seperti biasa.

Sementara Akashi masih mengambil jeda, ia memandang tajam sosok di sebelah Kuroko.  
"Kenapa Nijimura-san berada di sini?" Pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulutnya. Bukan di tunjukan langsung pada orangnya, melainkan seperti~ pertanyaan yang 'harus' di jawab Kuroko.

"Dingin sekali kau, Akashi. Padahal kita lama tidak bertemu" Memandang Akashi dengan sama tajam, Nijimura bermaksud menyindir mantan kouhainya ini.

Ouch, kenapa atmosfir di ruangan ini mulai tidak enak ya? Baik Akashi maupun Mayuzumi terus memandangi Nijimura, begitu juga sebaliknya. Bukan pandangan biasa, seperti pandangan deklarasi perang -kalau Kuroko boleh katakan.  
Mungkin Kagami dan Aomine yang sejak tadi menonton mereka pun menyadarinya.

"A-ano~"

* * *

Selesai mendinginkan suasana dengan cara menjelaskan apa yang terjadi -dengan melewatkan bagian tertentu, Kuroko, Akashi dan Mayuzumi membentuk aliansi sendiri /di giles/  
membiarkan Nijimura sendirian, kembali ke kegiatannya sebelumnya. Jangan tanya apa kegiatan Kagami dan Aomine.

Kuroko jadi berpikir kenapa Nijimura betah seperti itu, bila Kuroko dalam posisi sepertinya sudah pasti ia akan pulang sejak awal. Bukan Kuroko mengusir, ia hanya heran saja.

Ah, mungkin saja Nijimura terjangkit penyakit orang galau yang suka melamun. Orz, jangan lupakan moddy-nya orang yang baru uhukputusuhuk. Baiklah, sampai sini ia tidak mau ikut campur lagi.

"Tetsuya, minggu depan mau jalan besama ku?"

"Maaf, Akashi. Sayangnya minggu depan Kuroko sudah ada janji dengan ku" Mayuzumi tidak memberi waktu pada Kuroko untuk menjawab.

"Hee, benarkah kau akan pergi bersama si muka teflon ini Tetsuya?" Desis sengit Akashi yang sudah menahan amarahnya sampai ke ubun-ubun –menolak kemauan Akashi adalah hal yang haram. Tapi, kelihatannya ia tidak sadar bila menyakiti dua orang sekaligus. Menjadikannya sebuah pedang.

"Kuroko, menurut mu apakah sopan bila ada teman ku yang memaki orang yang berbeda bersamaan?" tanya Mayuzumi dingin -lagi-lagi tidak memberi kesempatan untuk Kuroko menjawab-, walau faktanya sedang ada perang panas di sini. Mungkin aksi sepeti ini bisa di sebut 'sepet-menyepet'

"Hahaha, ku pikir tidak Mayuzumi-senpai" Tawa Kuroko, seakan tak tahu apapun.

"Tetsuya, kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku" Nada sarkastik jelas terdengar menuntut.

"Ya Akashi-kun, aku ada janji dengan Mayuzumi-senpai. Maaf tidak bisa menemanimu. Memangnya ada apa Akashi-kun mengajakku" Beber Kuroko panjang.

"Tidak, aku akan melamarmu" Ucap Akashi frontal. Membuat Kuroko dan Mayuzumi yang mendengarnya benar-benar kaget setengah mampus.

Jangan lupakan, suara batuk yang sayup-sayup terdengar. Bukan dari Kuroko maupun Mayuzumi, melainkan dari-Nijimura, bila kalian menyelidikinya(?). Sepertinya ia mencuri dengar dari tadi.

"Hhah~? Tidak seru sekali ada orang seperti mu, Akashi. Ne Kuroko?" Mayuzumi mendengus meledek, setia dengan nada monotonnya.

Ditanyai seperti itu, Kuroko hanya diam. Tidak berani menanggapi. Ok, dia tidak mau menyulut api secara sengaja.  
Dan, sepertinya kita skip saja obrolan sengit yang akan terus berlangsung ini.

.

.

.

"Ehm!" Suara deheman keras seketika membuat semua orang -dua orang yang sedang cekcok- diam. "Aku dan Kagami akan keluar, kalian mau tetap di sini atau ikut?" Tanya Aomine, yang entah kenapa terasa aneh.

"Aku ikut Aomine-kun" Kuroko langsung menyahuti. Otomatis semua yang ada di sana pun menyetujui ajakan keluar Aomine, lalu keluar secara bergerombol dari apartemen Kagami.

* * *

"Jaa, Kuroko. Kami duluan ya!" Seru Kagami di atas motor Aomine yang mulai melaju keluar daerah parkiran. Kuroko hanya mengangguk saat Aomine dan Kagami mulai meninggalkannya dan tiga orang lainnya.

Brum

Suara sepeda motor yang dinyalakan secara bersamaan terdengar jelas di telinga Kuroko.  
Membuatnya agak terkesiap, entah kenapa.

"Cepat naik" Perintah Nijimura, Mayuzumi dan Akashi berbarengan. Disini, Mayuzumi dan khususnya Akashi sama-sama membawa motor.

"Kuroko/Tetsuya akan naik motorku" Tambah mereka paling berpandangan -lagi-lagi kompakan.

Malas dengan pertengkaran yang bukan pertengkaran(?), mereka pun menatap Kuroko. Meminta Kuroko untuk menjawaban -lebih tepatnya memilih.

"Eh?" Bingung. Kuroko mengernyit, sekarang ia tahu betul kepada siapa ketiga orang ini menawarkan tumpangannya.  
'Bisakah aku naik ketiganya bersamaan?' Well, inginnya Kuroko bicara seperti itu -tapi ia urungkan.  
Bingung, memilih satu dari tiga itu sulit -ralat, untuk yang ini ia katakan 'berat'.

"Cepat naik sini Tetsuya" Akashi mendesak.

Apapun itu, dapat dikatakan Kuroko sedang dalam posisi dilema di sini. Andaikan tadi ia tidak menyetujui Kagami sejak awal. Terlambat.

Semuanya kini hanya berada dalam perandaian.

Bahkan rasanya angin malam tak dapat ia rasakan lagi, saking mendominasinya aura dari ketiga remaja bishounen di hadapannya.

"Umm" Kuroko berpikir sejenak, mencari jalan keluar dari atmosfir yang tidak mengenakan ini -yang entah kenapa Nijimura malah ikut mendominasi. "Ano, sepertinya aku jalan saja. Apartemen Kagami-kun kan' ada di tengah kota" Ujarnya, menemukan alasan yang tepat selain 'ia trauma ringan naik motor lagi'.

Setelah mengatakan itu Kuroko lantas berjalan menjauhi parkiran, tidak memerdulikan apapun lagi –tak mau peduli apa pun. Rasanya ia membenci dirinya yang di sukai banyak orang /ouc Kuroko narsis/

"Tunggu, Tetsuya~tch" Merasa benar-benar tidak dipedulikan, Akashi langsung mematikan mesin motornya lalu mengejar Tetsuya-nya -'nya' disini benar-benar berbeda, ia sudah mengecap Kuroko sebagai miliknya. Mungkin.

Tidak perlu komande Nijimura dan Mayuzumi dengan tangkas mengikuti apa yang Akashi lakukan.

* * *

Pada akhirnya mereka semua hanya mengekor di belakang Kuroko. Mengikuti kemanapun Kuroko pergi. Walau kenyataannya mereka sama sekali tidak dapat menebak tempat yang akan disinggahi Kuroko. Sedari parkiran tadi mereka masih berjalan tak tentu arah.

Sementara Kuroko, ia masih dilanda bingung.  
Sesungguhnya Kuroko tidak mengerti kenapa ketiga orang itu mengikutinya. Terutama Nijimura. Sekali lagi, Kuroko bukan bermaksud mengusir. Tapi -seperti yang Kuroko katakan, ia baru bertemu lagi dengan Nijimura beberapa jam lalu. Kenapa sepertinya Nijimura lengket sekali dengan Kuroko. Apakah remaja bermanik hitam ini sedang SKSD dengannya? (tega banget deh Kuroko -_-)  
Dan...  
Satu lagi, sepetinya Kuroko tidak tau akan pergi ke mana.

* * *

Warna hitam pekat yang di hiasi beberapa titik cahaya, serta tumbuhan-tumbuhan hijau yang tertata rapi menjadi latar perkumpulan antar tiga remaja SMA itu. Ketiga orang itu diantaranya Akashi, Kuroko dan Mayuzumi.

Tidak ada Nijimura, beberapa saat lalu dia memisahkan diri dari komplotan(?). 'Mau mencari pacar,' katanya sangat asal.  
Oke, mari kembali beralih kepada pemuda-pemuda tampan, yang ternyata sedang berbincang-bincang sehat tanpa bumbu persaingan.

"Tetsuya" Panggilan Akashi mengintrupsi pembicaraan yang sedang berlangsung. Nadanya terdengar intensif. "Aku menyukaimu. Ayo jadi pacarku" Lanjutnya secar lugas.

Refleks Mayuzumi langsung melirik tajam pada Akashi, terlebih Kuroko yang terlihat syok -tidak terlalu ketara tertutupi wajah flatnya.

Jelas, disini Akashi benar-benar salah timing untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Kuroko menatap Akashi, memastikan ia tidak bercanda.

"Aku serius" Menatap Kuroko tajam sekaligus penuh harapan. Sedikitnya orang yang berlalu lalang membuat pernyataan itu lebih tegas tersampaikandan lebih nyata.

"A-" Kuroko menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya, tak kuasa melanjutkan apa yang ingin ia sampaikan. Perasaan aneh mulai merambati dirinya, cenderung pada rasa takut.

Pria bersurai baby blue ini terdiam cukup lama dengan pandangan yang dia alihkan, apapun itu selain Akashi maupun Mayuzumi. Badannya mengajaknya untuk bangkit berdiri. "A-aku ingin membeli minum dulu" Kuroko mengatakannya dengan cepat, memilih menghindar dahulu.

"Jangan lari Tetsuya"

"Tidak akan Akashi-kun"

* * *

The fuck. Gara-gara Akashi, Kuroko jadi kalang kabut begini.  
Kenapa dia harus menyatakan cinta!?

Terlebih, tepat di hadapan orang yang cintanya pernah ditolak Kuroko. Kenapa Akashi harus nekat -atau mungkin, segila itu!

Shit- kenapa langkahnya harus cepat membawanya ke tempat tadi, beberapa meter lagi ia akan sampai di tempat semula.

Langkah demi langkah ia tapaki, memperkukuh sebuah jawaban langsung yang akan disampaikannya kepada Akashi -mengabaikan saran Kagami yang sempat ia hubungi tadi.

Ia sengaja lebih mempersantai jalannya, walaupun pikirannya berbanding terbalik. Mengamati pemandangan tumbuhan hijau yang diselimuti legamnya malam, yang bahkan samar-samar di lihatnya.

Kuroko harus benar-benar siap.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kau sudah memikirkannya Tetsuya?" Akashi langsung menyemburkan pertanyaan begitu Kuroko kembali. Menatap si surai biru lekat.

Tidak terlupakan, Mayuzumi yang sama-sama memperhatikan objek yang sama dengan Akashi. Ia memilih untuk diam, walaupun pada kenyataannya seperti ada yang menusuk-nusuk ulu hatinya. Berharap banyak agar Kuroko menolaknya, tidak ada salahnya ia berharap seperti itu. Bagaimanapun juga sulit untuk membodohi ataupun membohongi persaannya.

"Ya, Akashi-kun"

"Kau 'menerima'ku kan?" Tidak mau menerima penolakan, Akashi menekankan kata 'menerima'.

Ugh, kenapa kata-kata orang ini harus sangat angkuh?, sebal Kuroko meruntuk dalam dirinya.  
Dan kenapa kata-kata yang akan di ucapkan Kuroko seakan tersangkut di tenggorokan begini? Jangan sampai tertelan kembali. Disini ia hanya ingin cari aman saja.

"Maaf" Satu kata yang memiliki arti jelas untuk tipikal orang seperti Kuroko- "Aku.. menolak mu Akashi-kun" –yang berarti penolakan.

Angin musim gugur menerpa lembut kulit ketiga remaja yang bersangkar dalam bagian kecil kehidupan, bernama cinta. Terus berhembus, tak memperdulikan satu-satu perasaaan makhluk yang diterpanya.

Akashi langsung bungkam. Ia mendengar kalimat 'penolakan' itu dengan teramat jelas, ulu hati Akashi benar-benar tertohok berkat penolakan yang ia terima –tidak, ia tidak mau menerima ini.

Semakin tertohok lagi berkat pilihan kata dalam penolakan yang diberi Kuroko. Karismanya sebagai Akashi Seijuuro seolah lenyap tertelan bumi.

Oh, Akashi sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali hatinya sesakit ini-

"Akashi-kun?" -apalagi terlihat bagai pecundang.

2 detik

5 detik

10 detik

"Daijobu?" Kuroko menanyai Akashi lagi, kali ini berhasil menyadarkan Akashi.

Mendongkakkan kepalanya yang sempat tertunduk, Akashi mengambil jeda. Menatap kembali manik aqua di hadapannya tajam. Seolah ingin menguliti

Membalikan badannya ke arah jalan yang dilewatinya tadi, sang manik dwi warna ini dengan cepat kembali pada nalarnya.

"Cih, jangan menyesal kau telah menolakku" Akashi kembali ke sosok angkuhnya. "Aku muak di sini" Lanjut Akashi sambil berlalu. Tidak melirik ke belakang sama sekali, sudah cukup. Dia benar-benar ada di ambang amarahnya, dia muak -seperti yang dikatakannya. Mungkin akan semakin kacau jika ia terus memperpanjang ini, lebih baik ia mendinginkan kepalanya dahulu.

Kuroko hanya memandang kepergian Akashi dengan tampang yang masih datar, ada rasa barsalah juga di dadanya. Pemuda ini terus memandangi punggung Akashi yang semakin menjauhinya dengan langkah tegas, tak terlihat sama sekali tanda-tanda Akashi akan berbalik.

Aneh, entah kenapa sekarang Kuroko agak menyesal, entah kenapa sosok berbadan tegap dan berambut scarlet itu sedikit mempesona Kuroko. Tangan Akashi yang bertengger dalam saku celananya begitu terlihat cool, dan-

'Tidak, tidak. Apa yang kau pikirkan Kuroko Tetsuya? Kau sudah menolak figur itu. Baru beberapa detik lalu ingat?' Kuroko sedikit banyak membatin dalam dirinya. Ia cukup risau dengan pikirannya sendiri.

.

Ouc, apakah ini karma? Tapi, apakah karma bisa datang sesingkat ini?  
Tidak, tidak, tidak, Kuroko sama sekali tidak mau merasakan apa itu karma. Tidak sama sekali.

.

Puk

Satu tepukan lembut di puncak kepalanya, memecah fokus Kuroko.

"Ayo~" Nada lembut dari Mayuzumi -orang yang menepuknya- menghampiri pendengaran Kuroko. Menampikan senyuman pada Kuroko.

"Ya.."

* * *

"Aku sampai sini saja"

"Tidak, mampir dulu Akas-?"

"Tidak, sampai jumpa" Tukas Akashi cepat. Sekilas ia melirik Mayuzumi penuh amarah a.k.a judes. Lalu belalu dari tempat itu.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa Akashi-kun" Balas Kuroko ramah, sedikit merasa salah karena dialah yang membuat mood Akashi turun drastis -tidak sepenuhnya salahnya sih.

"Jaa, Kuroko. Sepetinya aku juga permisi pulang" Nada monoton yang ramah mengubah langsung fokus Kuroko pada Mayuzumi.

"Mayuzumi-senpai juga?"

"Hai', jaa ne" Mayuzumi tersenyum (paksa). Melambai kecil pada Kuroko yang sama-sama dibalas lambaian.

Ah, sepetinya Kuroko juga ingin langsung pulang. Ia akan mengambil tasnya di apartemen Kagami lalu pulang ke rumahnya yang amat damai.  
Kuroko sangat menyadarinya, setelah kejadian tadi bukan cuma Akashi yang kehilangan mood, Mayuzumi juga –bahkan ia sekalipun- jadi, siapa perusak mood di sini.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah kembali rupanya" Suara yang dikenali Kuroko beberapa jam lalu membekukan badannya. Entah, kini Kuroko agak sensitif dengan suara itu.

"Nijimura-senpai" Akhirnya Kuroko menyerukan nama pemilik suara itu.

'Kenapa Nijimura-senpai sudah ada disini lagi?' Kuroko bertanya-tanya pada dirinya.

Sama seperti kondisi pertama, bukan hanya Nijimura saja yang ada di sana. Entah bagaimana Kagami dan Aomine juga sudah ada disitu, sedang mengobrol. Sebentar sekali mereka keluar -atau Kuroko yang terlalu lama?

"Jangan berdiri di sana saja, duduk sini" Intrupsi Nijimura, menepuk tempat di sebelahnya. Balas anggukan oleh lawan bicara.

.

Hening

.

Kuroko ingin sekali pulang, tetapi entah kenapa seperti ada yang menahannya. Keberadaaan Nijimura di dekatnya seperti menahan untuk tidak permisi pulang sekarang juga.

"Kuroko?" Nijimura bermaksud membuka pembicaraan. Sama seperti sebelumnya, ialah yang pertama kali memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Ya?"

"Kau.. benar-benar masih single, kan?" Tanyanya terdengar serius tetapi ragu. Dan sepertinya Kuroko pernah mendengar nada-nada seperti itu.

Well, kenapa harus pertanyaan itu yang keluar-orz

"Ya, aku single" walaupun hampir taken.

"Baiklah" Timpal Nijimura lagi, lalu kembali terdiam. Membuat kerutan di alis Kuroko.

Apa maksud orang ini?

Hening kembali menyelimuti -bila tidak di hitung suara Aomine dan Kagami.

Kedua orang itu terlelap oleh pikirannya masing-masing.  
Pikiran Kuroko sendiri masih dipenuhi oleh kilas balik kejadian 'penembakan Akashi' tadi.

.

.

.

"Kuroko"

"Ya?" Kuroko menyahuti, tanda ia mendengar.

"Kau.. mau jadi pacarku?" Nijimura menge-WHAT THE HECK

Kuroko mengerjapkan matanya refleks, dua orang lain yang kebetulan mendengar juga terdiam.

Ini...

Kuroko sangat-sangat mengerti apa maksudnya ini. YAng seperti ini, apa ini berarti dia harus menolak untuk yang kedua kalinya?

Memang terdengar sangat kejam, tapi ini memang realita dalam diri Kuroko.

Sampah, kenapa ia harus menerima dua 'penembakan' dengan selang waktu sedekat ini!?

"Jadi~" Tambah Nijimura tak sabaran.

Sadar orang di sebelah mendesak, ia sempatkan untuk menatap Kagami -bermaksud meminta pertolongan.

Kagami yang sadar akan pandangan Kuroko hanya memberi gestur 'jawab sekarang' -huh?  
Padahal saat Kuroko di 'tembak' Akashi, Kagami menyarankan untuk menjawab belakangan a.k.a memikirkannya dulu.  
Kenapa sekarang Kagami-

Apakah ada semacam pembentuakn aliansi di sini?

Ok, tolong siapapun. Tampar Kuroko sekarang juga, berkat pikirannya yang kemana-mana itu.

Kuroko kembali memfokuskan pikirannya. Ia harus menjawabnya sekarang -tidak ada alasan kabur. Lagi-lagi pandangannya harus saling bertukar dengan Nijimura.

Oh, apa ini?

Kenapa pandangan mata Nijimura benar-benar memerangkapnya. Rasanya, air ludah pun sulit ia telan. Tidak tahan atas tekanan yang di beratkan sendiri olehnya, Kuroko menundukan kepalanya, alisnya benar-benar bertautan.

Ia menarik nafas dalam, mengigit dahulu bibir bawahnya-sepertinga itu seperti sudah menjadi kebiasaannya. "Baiklah" Satu kata lolos dari bibirnya.

.

.

.

Tunggu. Hati Kuroko memcelos-

Apa? Apa yang baru di katakan Kuroko?

'Baiklah?'

The f*ck, kenapa kata itu bisa lolos dari pengawasan ku!?, mau tak mau ia meruntuki dirinya dengan kasar.

Apa-apaan ini! Jujur, itu diluar kendali Kuroko! Dan, kenapa 'harus' itu?

Makna kata yang baru saja ia katakan jauh berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang ingin ia ungkapkan!

Kuroko semakin kelimpungan dalam dirinya. Apa yang ia katakan tadi, meski hanya satu kata, sungguh tidak aman.

Apakah ini yang ia sebut 'mengikuti arus' yang sedari awal ia katakan? Bagian dari 'mengikuti arus' tersebut?

Bodoh. Bila begini jadinya, ia tidak akan berani lagi bermain dengan arus yang ia anggap kecil. Namun menjadi sangat besar sehingga tak bisa di melawannya, dan hanya bisa pasrah terbawa olehnya.

Bagaimanapun juga Kuroko tetaplah manusia berperasaan -walaupun ia akui dirinya telah banyak menolak pernyataan cinta seseorang, yang bagaimanapun dikatakan, tetap sadis. tetapi ini berbeda, remaja baby blue ini tidak mungkin memakan kata-katanya bulat-bulat. Terutama dalam tenggat waktu persekian menit. tentu itu sangat mencabik perasaaan orang di hadapannya.

Argg, baiklah. Sekarang Kuroko memilih pasrah saja.  
Mengikuti arus seperti yang dikatakannya. Walaupun Kuroko tau, itu menandakan dirinya tidak tegas –persetan.

.

Oke, sampai sini ayo kita tarik kembali kata-kata bahwa 'ia tidak mendapat ZONK juga malam Minggu ini'. Salah besar!  
'Mungkin' satu-satunya yang 'tidak ZONK juga malam Minggu ini' adalah kenaikan pangkat dari single ke taken. Walaupun masih di diragukan.

.

"Kalau begitu mulai saat ini kau kekasihku. Kuroko Tetsuya" Nada ramah itu terdengar, hal yang sangat baru bagi pendengaran Kuroko. Baik dari segi kalimat yang ia terima maupun untaian nada yang ia dengar.

Nijimura mengelus sayang surai biru muda Kuroko -kali ini atas perintah pemikirannya. Kuroko senditi tidak melakuan perlawanan yang berarti, diam dan menerima perlakuan kekasihnya dalam waktu singkat ini.

Nijimura tersenyum, menatapnya penuh binar dan sayang. Ia sendiri tidak menduga, kenapa Kuroko bisa mengkait hatinya terlalu cepat dam menjadikannya kekasih begitu cepat -serta begitu cepat pula melupakan kedua orang sisa /author digeplak/ dalam ruangan itu.

Apa mungkin, ini akibat karena cintanya yang lalu putus beberapa waktu lalu atau ketidak tahanannya nge-jomlo. Mungkin paras imut Kuroko lah yang pertama mengisi kekosongan hatinya beberapa jam lalu, dengan cepat sekaligus tidak terduga. Surai raven ini ingin lebih mengenal Kuroko.

Apapun itu yang jelas…

Mulai saat ini Kuroko adalah kekasih Nijimura, begitu pula sebaliknya.

.

.

.

Bila boleh jujur sedikit, Kuroko mengakui bahwa elusan Nijimura ini /dapat dikatakan/ nyaman..

Apa itu juga berarti hatinya mulai terisi oleh Nijimura?

Siapa tahu..

Tbc~

* * *

**A/n** : *datang-datang nangis kejer

Huaaaa, maafkan keterlambatan saya yang teramat ini DX

Saya ga bermaksud, halangan yang saya cantumkan pertama kali bener-bener ngerusak mood nulis saya :'(

Duh maaf ini abal banget, alurnya ngebut gini pliss. Maaf juga chapter satu belum ke edit, ngecewain banget deh!

tapi apapun itu saya sangat bersyukur bisa publis, dengan segala halangan yang harus di tempuh (sampai harus rela di suruh-suruh soudara) saya puas banget bisa lanjutin ini fic.

terimakasih untuk

SyifaCute, Aprilia Echizen, KakaknyaKurokoTetsuya, Namika Rahma, Tsuki no Kurobara,Kuhaku, Uchiha Ryuuki, Eqa Skylight dan para reader sekalian yang mengesempatkan membaca fic ini.

Terimakasih untuk reviev pembakar semangat, follow serta fav-nya X'D

Author baru, membutuhkan saran serta keritik. Jadi silakan..

**REVIEV...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki-sensei**

**Pair : Nijimura x Kuroko x Akashi x Kuroko x Mayuzumi**

**Warning: AU(maybe),Touou!Akashi, Touou!Mayuzumi, abal, OOC, crack, canon, typo(s), EYD kacau, alur kecepetan, plot tidak tereksplorasi dengan baik, diksi ga karuan dan hal-hal lain yang tidak sesuai.**

**Saya tidak yakin ada humor dalam fanfic ini.**

Bila kurang berkenan silakan klik tombol back

Bila ada kekurangan dalam fanfic ini ingatkan author dengan cara selembut sutra/digiles

**.**

**.**

**.**

****Douzo...****

* * *

Kriiing~  
Alunan ritmis alarm memenuhi ruangan yang tidak terlalu luas bernuansa putih. Seorang di balik selimbut terlihat mengeliat mencapai alam sadar. Bola mata aquamarine itu perlahan menampakan diri kala kelopaknya membuka intensitas cahaya yang masuk tertangkap retinanya, sang pemilik mengucek matanya untuk sedikit mengusir kantuknya yang masih hinggap.

Mematikan jam alarmnya, lalu mengamati sekitarnya dan mendapati dirinya berada di kamarnya sendiri.

Pemuda seumuran SMA itu lantas menghirup udara khas pagi hari -ada aroma tanah basah disana.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Kuroko Tetsuya (nama pemuda itu) bangkit dari ranjangnya.  
Berjalan tanpa memerhatikan apapun lagi, memutar kenop pintu -yang tidak pernah di kunci- dengan mudah.

Kriiet~ pintu kayu itu kembali ditutup perlahan.

Berdiri tepat di luar kamarnya, dia sedikit meregangkan ototnya yang tarasa agak tegang. Orang yang di karuniai wajah imut bermargakan Kuroko itu terdiam sebentar.

"Seperti ada yang janggal," gumam Kuroko. Jari-jari lentiknya menyisir surai biru itu dalam satu gerakan, hanya sekedar memberi akses jalan untuk pandangannya.

Menggeleng. "Hanya perasaan." Dirinya kembali meneruskan jalannya menuruni tangga, bermaksud pergi ke ruang keluarga.

Pagi weekend begini, pasti makanan belum siap. Maka ruang keluargalah yang pertama terisi. Kedua ruangan itu memang terletak bersebelahan.

Tidak sampai satu menit berjalan lunglai. Akhirnya jemari kaki polosnya menapaki lantai ruangan yang dituju. Mengamati sekitar secara kilat, ia langsung mendapati dua orang keluarganya di ruangan itu. "Ohayou, obaa-san, otou-san" Kuroko menyapa ramah dua orang disana. Dia mengucek matanya yang agak berkedut. Betapa imutnya.

"Ohayou, Tetsu-chan/ Tetsuya" Balas mereka, menyempatkan untuk beralih dari kegiatan masing-masing.

Setelah hangat bertegur sapa, darinya berjalan kearah sofa sebelah ayahnya. Memungut majalah yang terabaikan di meja. Putra sulung Kuroko ini mulai duduk santai dan membaca, hanya untuk mengisi waktu kosongnya menunggu hidangan pagi.

Setelah beberapa lama hening pria paruh baya di samping Kuroko mulai menunjukan pergerakan. Menutup lembaran korannya, pria itu menyampirkan perhatiannya pada anak semata wayangnya. "Ne, Tetsuya ..." Alunan berkharisma ala-ala pria dewasa terdengar.

Merespon, lelaki yang jauh lebih mungil itu menyahuti, "ya, otou-san?" Maniknya balik memandang ayah kandungnya dengan pandangan setengah sadar.

"Siapa nama teman mu itu? Otou-san lupa," omongnya terkesan hanya untuk membuka pembicaraan, sesaat sebelum ia menyeruput air kopi dari cangkir yang sudah bertengger cantik pada jarinya.

Namun demikian, Kuroko hanya mengernyit mengambil jeda untuk berpikir, mencoba menjernihkan kembali pikirannya. Berusaha membangun kembali memorinya.

"Ano, maksud otou-san teman yang mana?" Timpal Kuroko terang-terangan menyerukan tanda tanya dalam benaknya.

Tidak langsung menjawab, sang ayah terlihat memandangi putranya dengan satu alis yang dinaikkan samar -sepertinya dia melupakan fakta yang penting. Beberapa detik memandangi seperti itu, pria setengah baya ini mengembalikan mimik wajah teduhnya. "Ah, lupakan saja. Tetsuya tidak akan ingat," katanya lembut. Kembali membaca bahan bacaannya setelah menyuarakan kalimat itu. Tidak memerdulikan ekspresi bingung yang terlukis tipis pada paras sang anak.

Kuroko tentunya hanya mengernyit bingung atas pembicaraan yang arahnya teramat tidak jelas ini. Tetapi, sama seperti ayahnya. Ia tidak memperpanjang perbincangan tadi.  
Lagi pula bukan hal penting, pikirnya. Memilih terhanyut kembali dalam bahan bacaan di tangannya. Mungkin membaca dapat cepat menjernihkan pikirannya, atau mungkin sebalikanya.

.

"Tet-chan ... sudah bangun?" Sang ibunda tiba-tiba menampilkan diri dari bilik dapur. "Ohayou nee Tet-chan," sapanya.

"Ohayou, akaa-san"

"Bisa bantu akaa-san di dapur, Tet-chan?" Kepala ibunya masih nampak di pintu penghubung antara dua ruangan itu.

Memang pada dasarnya penurut, permintaan itu di sambut anggukan menyanggupi. Pada detik itu jaga Kuroko menyimpan majalahnya, dan bergegas ke arah dapur.

.

"Siapkan lima piring ya, Tet-chan~"

Mendengar seruan ibunya, Kuroko segera menghentikan aktifitas bantu-bantunya. Pandangannya lurus kepada sang ibunda. Heran. "Akaa-san?"

"Hmm, ada apa, Tet-chan?" Masih tertuju pada kegiatannya.

"Kurasa empat piring saja cukup untuk kita sekeluarga,"cakapnya.

"Oh, satunya untuk tamu kita Tet-chan"

Mendengar alasan yang cukup, Kuroko lantas menyanggupi titah sang ibu. Menata piring di meja dan bertanya, "Memang siapa yang bertamu akaa-san?"

"Teman mu yang ada di kamarmu, siapa lagi?" Sang ibu santai menanggapi. Sementara anaknya yang sama bernuansa biru makin mengernyit dalam -berusaha menangkap sesuatu.

"Kau tidak membangunkannya?" Tanya wanita berumah tangga itu, samasekali tidak mendapat respons dari anaknya.

Kuroko muda itu masih memeroses dan mengobrak-abrik ingatannya.

Hening

Jarinya mulai mendingin. Ia menemukan sebuah ingatan, tetapi ia masih mencari suatu memori. Sebuah titik terang belum didapatkannya. Ingatan yang mengatakan 'bagaimana ia bisa berada di kamarnya' hilang, memberatkan pada kejanggalan dari ingatan sebelumnya.

Lama termenung, pemuda SMA ini segera mengambil tindakan. Memastikan.

"Permisi akaa-san"

* * *

Suara kecil debam langkah kaki saling mendominasi. Tidak nampak tergesa namun begitu cepat, memilih semua gerakan efesien yang sering digunakannya.

Tepat di depan anak tangga menuju kamarnya, langkahnya memelan.

Sesosok gambaran terpelesir dalam pikirannya, bayang yang kemudian sangat ditolaknya. Pertimbangannya meyakinkan gambaran sesosok 'teman' yang terpelesir dalam benaknnya, tetapi dirinya berusaha menolak. Berharap itu salah, lagi pula itu hanya bayangan saja, kan?

Menurut ingatannya, malam itu Kuroko berada di apartemen Kagami, terlelap di dalamnya. Selanjutnya gelap. Yang pemuda imut itu ingat, dia disana bersama Kagami, Aomine serta Nijimura. Nijimura yang notabenenya kekasih Kuroko. Jadi diantara ketiga orang itu, siapa yang memiliki kemungkinan terbesar membawanya ke sini? Terlebih menginap di rumahnya? Kurang jelas?

Kuroko menyangkal pikiran pertamanya, menggantikannya dengan bayangan taksi/apa pula ini_-/, jelas sangat tidak mungkin. Adakah supir taksi yang akan menginap di rumah penumpangnya? Sepertinya tidak.

Ah, dia melupakan itu.

Kau tahu Kuroko, orang yang menolak apa yang dipercayai dan ditetapkan pertama kali itu terlihat bodoh -entahlah.

* * *

Krieet..  
Pintu berpelitur sederhana itu kembali terjamah(?) sang empu. Perlahan menampakan desain dalam yang sangat fanatik di matanya.  
Terbuka begitu lebar sehingga jemarinya kembali dingin.

Kelopaknya nampak membuka, apa yang dipandangnya kini meluruhkan semua sangkalannya. Kenyataan membenarkan jawaban yang terbayang pertama.

Jadikan Kuroko telur piyo...

Kaki jenjang berbalutkan kain semata kali itu, berjalan mendekati seorang yang tengah tertidur di atas sofa. Sosok yang begitu damai, memperlihatkan lekuk wajahnya yang terulas natural, memukau. Figurnya yang terlelap dengan pose yang aduhai/digeplak/ hanya diiringi gerak dada yang naik turun, dan hidung yang kemb- *author disambit

Ah, pantas saja Kuroko tidak menyadarinya.

Kuroko semakin menilik seorang yang kini berbaring di hadapannya. Nijimura. Orang kedua yang membuatnya kalang-kabut kemarin malam, Kuroko sangat mengingatnya -tentu saja.

"Nggh...," dentang erang dari pria bermahkota legam itu tertangkap indra Kuroko, dengan segera di jauhkan parasnya yang sempat mendekat dengan orang bernamakan Nijimura Shuuzou di hadapannya.

Jantungnya kini berpacu lebih cepat kala ia menyadari tingkahnya barusan, ditambah lagi erangan seperti tanda sadar dari kakak angkatannya. Jalar-jalar kemerahan mulai merambat ke pipinya yang manis, gerak-gerik salah tingkah memperjelas apa yang dia rasakan.

Mengeratkan deretan giginya serta mengepalkan jemari-"Se-senpai." -segenap keberanian di kumpulkan untuk mengeluarkan panggilannya terhadap Nijimura.

Keberanian yang tidak biasanya sulit untuk terkumpul, entah kenapa kini berbanding terbalik.

Well, walaupun Nijimura yang notabenenya kekasih Kuroko, tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa Nijimura termasuk tergolong orang yang masih asing di mata Kuroko.

Mereka hanya paling mengetahui muka selama 2 tahun, berjalan di jalan masing-masing selama hampir setahun, bertemu kemarin sore dan sekarang resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih -tanpa pendekatan sedikitpun. Mimpi.

Bukan sesuatu yang mustahil bila seorang tertarik dengan sesuatu dalam waktu per mili sekon sekalipun, tetapi memiliki, terutama dalam hal ini ... masih berupa angan.

Menghela napas, membuang segala pikiran yang lebih-lebih membuatnya gugup serta membangun kembali pribadi aslinya yang jauh dari kata gugup. Tangannya -yang sejak tadi dingin- Kuroko gunakan untuk sedikit mengguncang tubuh Nijimura. Menetapkan tujuannya untuk membangunkan Nijimura. "Senpai," panggilnya.

Tanpa disangka mata yang selalu nampak tajam itu mengerjap. Tangan sang empu bergerak semi sadar menyisir helaian surai hitamnya, gerak yang sekilas nampak disengaja untuk menonjolkan relief wajah biasanya begitu berkharisma, kini malah sangat lembut.

Mengobservasi sekitarnya dengan setengah kesadarannya selama beberapa waktu, sampai matanya menemukan sosok yang menjadi acuannya kini. Sulit diketahui memenag.

"Senpai," panggil Kuroko, datar. Seakan hanya kata itu yang mampu terlontar olehnya. Ah, lagi pula apa yang mampu dikatakan pada orang yang baru bangun?

'Ohayou'? Entah kenapa Kuroko tidak berani menggunakan itu.

"Kuroko~" gumaman serak terdengar dari Nijimura yang menaruh pandang samarnya pada Kuroko -yang kini berkeringat dingin.

"Kuroko!" Satu sentakan dari Nijimura yang refleks bangun ke posisi duduk serta memfokuskan pandangannya lebar-lebar. Membuat Kuroko secara otomatis mundur satu langkah tanpa suara. Cukup kaget.

Nijimura menatap linglung, menundukan kepalanya untuk sekedar membuang napas dan mengurut kening, lalu memberikan tatapan intensnya pada Kuroko.

Makin menjalar saja kedinginan pada tubuh Kuroko.

_Kami-sama, semoga Nijimura-senpai melupakan statusnya denganku, sekarang_, harap Kuroko.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" tanyanya, masih memerangkap Kuroko dalam tatapanya, entah kenapa itu bisa terjadi.

"Sekitar ..." Kuroko segera beralih, menilik jam yang terpampang di meja belajarnya. Berusaha membuat gerakan selembut dan natural mungkin, putaran leher sekalipun. "-pukul tujuh."

"Malam?"

Sret, pandangan Kuroko kembali tertuju pada Nijimura.

"I-ini pagi, senpai."

_Dia linglung ya? Ah, semoga senpai juga lupa hubungan kami_, batin Kuroko speacless.

"Oh -aku hanya bercanda," ralatnya tak mau mengakui kesalahannya, lagipula wajar bila ia melakikan kesalahan saat ia baru bangun, terutama terbangun di kamar yang begitu asing. "Maaf, aku ketiduran," ucapnya -menyadari tempat. Kakinya segera ia turunkan menapaki lantai.

Kelereng mata Nijimura menyapu seluruh ruangan kamar Kuroko. Telah melekat di benaknya ingatan mengapa ia sampai ada di kamar kekasihnya -tentu saja ia ingat itu.

_Pantas saja_, pikir Nijimura berkaitan tentang latar 'malam' yang ia tanyakan. Setelah di tilik sekilas, kamar Kuroko masih begitu cerah diterangi lampu, jendela yang sepenuhnya tertutupi tirai, serta merta meninggalkan kesan malam hari.

"Ano, Nijimura-senpai."

Nijimura agak terkesiap. "Ya?" sahutnya.

Kuroko membuang pandangannya sesaat, untuk kemudian ia tujukan kembali pada Nijimura, "senpai," maniknya menatap dalam Nijimura, "kenapa ... bisa ada di sini?"

Hening.

"Bu-bukan maksudku untuk mengusir senpai! Aku hanya ingin tahu," cetus Kuroko cepat. Telapak tangan kiri Kuroko terbuka di depan dadanya.

Nijimura memandang Kuroko lucu, kemudian sedikit tergelak. "Tidak, bukan itu. Hanya saja-" Nijimura sengaja menggantung kalimatnya, tatapanya mengarah pada Kuroko secara liar, membuat siapapun yang ditatap seperti itu menyalah artikannya -termasuk Kuroko yang agak bergidik. "-kau begitu manis saat serius, juga saat kau ... panik, mungkin. Tetsuya," lanjutnya. Seringai jail yang pernah dilihat Kuroko, kini dipertunjukan kembali.

Ketika itu juga jalar-jalar panas menyentuh pipi mulus Kuroko.

Shit. Nijimura sedang menggodanya!

Ditambah dengan Nijimura yang menyebut nama kecilnya untuk yang pertama kali.

"Tentang pertanyaanmu tadi, seingatku karena Kuroko-san yang memaksaku tinggal di sini semalam saja saat aku membopongmu pulang," jawabnya terlambat. "Saat kau tertidur di apartemen pacarnya Aomine itu, ibumu terus meneleponimu untuk pulang dan Ahomine yang kurang ajar itu secara tidak langsung mengusir kita. Kita kehujanan di tengah perjalanan, dan ... beginilah," ujar Nijimura lebih kepada mendumel.

"Mmaaf merepotkanmu, Nijimura senpai." Dilihatnya pakaian Nijimura yang dia ingat dikenakan Nijimura sejak pertama kali bertemu kemarin sore, terlihat agak lembap. Dia makin bersalah.

Mendengar itu Nijimura mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya pelan. "Tidak masalah"

.

Tidak ada satupun yang bersahut.

.

Dalam diamnya setelah beberapa detik, Kuroko teringat sesuatu. "Nijimura-senpai, akaasan mengajakmu sarapan."

Bersamaan dengan berakhirnya kalimat Kuroko, sesuatu didekat mereka berbunyi sayup. Sebatang ponsel yang disinyalir milik Nijimura. Membuat sang empu bergerak lebih dulu untuk mengecek ponselnya daripada menyahuti ajakan Kuroko. Dibacanya pesan masuk yang diterima.

Entah perasaan Kuroko atau apa, Nijimura sempat bergidik saat menatapi ponselnya.

"Maaf, Kuroko. Sepertinya aku harus segera pergi." Ia mulai bangkit berdiri, menyeimbangi Kuroko.

"Kenapa-" Kuroko memalingkan wajahnya. "Baiklah, aku antar Nijimura-senpai untuk berpamitan."

"Arigatou."

* * *

Acara pamitan telah terlaksana. Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, pekarangan depan rumah Kuroko.

"Maaf hanya bisa mengantarkan senpai sampai sini."

Nijimura tersenyum, sepertinya dia mulai terbiasa denga Kuroko. Hanya dalam waktu kurang dari duapuluh empat jam. "Tidak apa. Ah, terimakasih untuk sarapan tadi. Ibumu pandai memasak!"

"A- itu ...," Kuroko tidak bisa melanjutkan. Dia inginnya meminta maaf atas paksaan ibunya pada Nijimura yang terkesan protektif. Pada Nijimura pun ibunya bertingkah seperti itu, apalagi pada Kuroko. Si surai biru ini jadi speacless sendiri.

Dan entah apa, tentang kalimat terakhir Nijimura. Rasanya ia jadi iri dengan ibunya sendiri. Kuroko sendiri tidak mengerti, atau enggan mengerti tepatnya.

Harusnya -tidak. Kuroko tidak menyukai Nijimura, kan?

Tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, Kuroko akhirnya menyapukan pandangnya ke penjuru-penjuru(?) halamannya. Dan ... mendapati suatu yang bisa disebut janggal.

Sesuatu yang cemerlang terlintas di benak Nijimura, "Kuroko-"

"Dimana senpai memangkirkan motor senpai?" Kuroko lebih cepat memangkas omong Nijimura.

Puk

Tanpa disangka tangan kanan Nijimura terulur menempati puncak kepala Kuroko, tanpa gerak. Sanggup membuat Kuroko terhenyak samar.  
Entah magnet apa lagi yang membuat Kuroko menatap lurus Nijimura. Kerutan terulas tipis menghiasi wajahnya. Implus-implus dalam diri Kuroko mulai menyerang kerja jantungnya.

"Kau tahu, membawa seorang yang tertidur dengan motor itu ide buruk," dijawabnya pertanyaan Kuroko, sekalipun itu bukan jawaban(?).

Nijimura melakukan hal yang sama seperti Kuroko -namun pandangannya lebih intens.

.

Bayang-bayang sesosok bersurai biru dan merah tua tiba-tiba terlintas di benak Kuroko.

.

Beberapa detik, dan Nijimura mulai memotong jarak wajahnya dengan Kuroko.

Cup

Pemuda tujuh belas tahunan itu mengecup punggung tangannya yang bertempat di hamparan warna aqua. Suara cecap bak semilir angin, entah kenapa bisa tertangkap oleh pendengaran Kuroko. Memberi tahunya secara pasti apa yang dilakukan Nijimura. Perlakuan yang mampu mengambil alih kendali gerak Kuroko.

Cukup lama /padahal hanya 3 detik/ mereka bertahan dalam kondisi seperti itu. Hingga Nijimura mengembalikan kedudukan kepala serta lengannya ke posisi semula, yang normal dan seharusnya. Lengkung tipis terpatri di wajahnya.

Pada saat itu juga Kuroko segera menundukan kepalanya, walaupun ia tidak menjamin rona merah di wajahnya -yang untuk pertama kalinya ingin ia jejalkan ke tong sampah- akan luput dari mata lawannya.

"A-apa yya ... yang se-senpai lakukan?" Kalimat bodoh dengan nada paling abstrak dalam hidupnya keluar begitu saja. Sumpah serapah atas apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan pun langsung terkoar dalam diri Kuroko.

Nijimura sedijit menautkan alisnya. "Aku pacarmu, kan."

Dengan satu kata mujarap menghentikan kerja jantung Kuroko selama dua detik. Membuat Kuroko semakin dalam menunduk, pandangannya condong ke kiri. /maaf ya Kuroko, author gak mungkin bikin Nijimura amnesia *author kena timpuk/

Hening kembali tercipta diantara keduanya.

"J-jaa, Kuroko. Sepertinya aku harus segera pergi. Ja nee," Nijimura mengambil langkahnya. Mulai meninggalkan Kuroko dalam lamunannya, tanpa menunggu balasan apapun.

* * *

"Nijimura-senpai!"

Entah di langkah ke berapa, cuping sensitif Nijimura menangkap lantunan yang ia harapkan. Badannya segera berbalik guna menangkap sosok biru muda kesayangannya. Benar saja, sosok itu tertampil di depan pagar rumah yang menjadi tempat singgahnya.

"Terimakasih atas semuanya, senpai!" Kuroko sedikit membungkukkan badannya, layaknya di acara formal.

Beberapa meter di dari Kuroko, nampak Nijimura yang mematri senyum khasnya. "Tidak masalah," sahutnya -entah terdengar oleh Kuroko atau tidak. "Sampai jumpa, Tetsuya!"

"Un,"

* * *

Huft, Kuroko membuang napas setelah apa yang ia lakukan. Kuroko tidak tahu kenapa, tapi ia rasa harus melakukannya, mengatakan terimakasihnya. Padahal sebelumnya pria surai biru ini sempat terguncang(?), terdiam atas perlakuan Nijimura padanya. Semua tindakan Kuroko memang sulit dibaca, kan? Ralat, keduanya.

Dua pijakan memasuki halaman rumahnya, dan pemuda tipis hawa keberadaan ini tiba-tiba saja ambruk terjongkok.

Parasnya tertunduk dalam mencapai lututnya dengan satu tangan yang meremas lembut rambut di puncak kepalanya. Desis kegusaran, seperti kata 'memalukan' berkali-kali terdengar dari pria ini. Dirinya kembali kalut seperti beberapa menit lalu.

Di pagi hari, siapa juga yang tidak kalut bila menerima perlakuan seperti yang diberikan Nijimura pada Kuroko?

Kuroko tahu, kecupan itu sama sekali tidak mengenai ujung rambutnya sekalipun. But, it's something!

.

Ah, bila Kuroko adalah Kise Ryouta ataupun seorang dari kaum fangirlingnya a.k.a perempuan. Dapat dipastikan rumput-rumput liar yang berada disekitaran rumah Kuroko tandas tak tersisa. /author gak bisa bayangin, Kuroko nyabutin rumput dan bilang, GUE UDAH GAK KUAT/

.

Terlepas dari galaunya, Kuroko kini terdiam dalam posisi yang sama -berjongkok dengan satu tangan meremas rambutnya, dan kini satu tangan lainnya ia gunakan untuk membersihkan debu maupun pasir yang terasa lembab di sana. Menyapukan telapak tangannya secara monoton ke seonggok lahan di hadapannya, persis seperti anak terlantar yang sudah menyerah mencari ibunya. /author langsung dibuang/

Clak

Satu tetes air yang mungkin berasal dari pohon, jatuh tepat di punggung tangan Kuroko. Sadar dari lamunannya terkait perkara tadi, Kuroko memandang tetes air di punggung tangannya. Kerja otaknya mulai berjalan, kini dirabanya tanah lembab yang sempat ia 'sapu' tak jelas, mencoba mencari sesuatu yang mengganjal pikirannya.

Menurut Nijimura, kemarin malam hujan.

Beralih dari meraba tanah, sekarang ia memandang lengannya -tidak, lebih tepatnya rangkai benang yang menutupinya. Beberapa lama dan wajah bak porselen itu nampak pucat, pikiran-pikiran liar nan negatif berlarian di benaknya.

Bukankah baju yang terakhir kali dipakainya adalah gakuran Seirin!?

"Tet ... chan?"

Semua pikiran Kuroko seketika teralihkan berkat suara yang begitu familiar pada pendengarannya. Takut-takut didongkakkan kepalanya ke asal suara di depannya.

"A-akaasan," Buru-buru Kuroko bangkit, berdiri tegap. "Akaasan ... sedang apa?" tanya Kuroko. Keringat dingin mulai keluar dari pori-pori Kuroko, raut wajah ibunya membuat Kuroko sedikit was-was.

"Tet-chan ..." Ibu rumah tangga keluarga Kuroko itu terlihat menelan ludahnya "yang Nijimura-kun lakukan padamu tadi ..." Ekspresi tidak percaya pada wajah sang ibu makin ketara saja.

Kuroko menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Jantungnya berpacu besusulan. Belum luntur tentang kalutnya tadi, masalah lain sudah ada di depan matanya.

Tsk. Bahkan bila ibunya meminta penjelasan pun, Kuroko tidak memiliki sebuah alasan, barang sekata.

Shit. Fuc*ing shit!

Ternyata ibunya berada disana dan melihat tingkah anaknya sedari awal!

* * *

Dentuman bola basket sayup terdengar dari gymnasium Touou Gakuen. Beberapa masih untuk berlatih, padahal sesi latihan telah berakhir sejam yang lalu.

"... shi ... Akashi ... AKASHI!"

"Berisik. Aku mendengarnya, Daiki," desis berbahaya terdengar dari orang yang di panggil 'Akashi' itu. Menghentikan kegiatan monotonnya sejak awal latihan, kegiatan mengshoot bola basket. Ujung matanya melirik tajam sang pemanggil. Cukup membuat si biru sedikit bergidik.

"Cih, padahal dari tadi kau melamun," umpat Aomine, mengontrol rendah suaranya.

"Kau bicara sesuatu, Daiki?"

"Tidak,"

Tanpa mengindahkan keberadaan Aomine, pemilik manik dwi warna itu menyipitkan matanya, sesaat kemudian bola orange di genggamannya telah meluncur mulus melewati mulut ring basket. Setelah itu dia mengambil bola basket lain pada trolley besar di sebelahnya, dan bertanya, "Ada perlu apa kau denganku?"

Aomine menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Tentang Kuroko-"

Syut, sebuah bola basket meluncur cepat melewati lelaki dim itu. Membuat sang sasaran melebarkan matanya. "Gua belum ngomong, Akashi!" cerocos Aomine sewot.

"Refleks," ucap Akashi datar. Lengannya kembali mengambil bola lain dari trolley. " Jadi, ada apa tentang Kuroko?" Sebenarnya mendengar nama si Bayangan saja sudah membuat hatinya sakit akibat hujaman jarum-jarum ingatan tentang -ehm, dia tidak mau mengingatnya, lagi.

Aomine menelan ludahnya pahit. Aomine tahu betul akibat apa yang akan ditanggungnya bila ia meneruskan argumennya, inti yang membuatnya dalam bahaya. Ia bahkan sudah meningkatkan kewaspadaannya berkali lipat guna mengantisipasi bahaya. Bisa saja ia lari, tapi ini demi uke tercintanya -lebih tepatnya permintaan ukenya.

"Harusnya kau lebih cepat, Akashi." Aomine bermaksud basa-basi untuk kesiapan mentalnya. Walaupun kalimatnya jelas memiliki kode tersendiri.

Akashi menurunkan posisi bola yang hendak dishoot nya. Kecerdasannya dapat mengartikan ucapan Aomine saat itu juga. Jelas sekali, tanpa celah. Lagi pula orang bodoh macam apa yang tidak mengerti maksudnya, terlebih dalam urusan percintaan? Haram(?) hukumnya bagi Akashi berada dalam posisi 'orang bodoh' itu. Akashi selalu benar, nee?

Tapi-

Pemilik mata hetrocrom itu memantul-memantulkan bolanya santai, badan dan pandangannya terarah lurus kepada Aomine. Bergaya stay cool dengan tatapan tajam seperti biasanya -acting yang layak mendapatkan apresiasi. "Cepat," desisan menuntut diserukannya dengan aura yang teramat berat.

-untuk kali ini saja ... Akashi amat berharap -tidak, memohon, untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ia bukanlah seorang Akashi yang absolut itu. Kali ini saja, ia rela menjadi 'orang bodoh' itu.

Dilihatnya Aomine yang mungkin sedikit bergetar, meskipum wajahnya masih menunjukan kegarangan dengan mata yang tertuju berani ke arah manik _scarlet _Akashi_._

_Tolong jangan tunjukan ekspresi takut itu, Aomine._

"Kuroko ..." Aomine menelan ludahnya. " ... dia pacaran dengan Nijimura-senpai."

Slap, satu lagi lemparan bola basket yang terarah tajam kepada Aomine.

* * *

"Minum? Kagami-kun," tawar Kuroko. Menyodorkan botol minum yang masih tersegel apik.

"Hn, terimakasih!" Pemuda kekar itu menyambut senang sebotol air yang diberikan Kuroko, lalu ikut mendudukan dirinya tepat di samping patnernya.

Diregangkannya otot-otot yang lebih tegang dari biasanya. Maklum, entah apa yang menyambar pelatihnya, sehingga sang pelatih lipat menggandakan latihan. Obsesi untuk menang kembali, mungkin.

Ah, tapi persetan, sekarang giliran Kagami berikut pemain lainnya mencicipi surga. Selonjoran serta membasahi kerongkongan dengan air yang berkali lipat lebih segar dari biasanya. Efek setelah latihan (baca: siksaan) tadi.

"Kagami-kun,"

"Hm," balasan singkat berupa gumam keluar dari mulut Kagami. Punggungnya disenderkan ke tembok guna semakin merilekskan otot-ototnya.

"Bisakah kau ..."

Dan kata-kata yang dilayangkan selanjutnya sanggup membuat Kagami berteriak, "APA KATAMU!?" secara refleks, dengan tampang bodoh.

Diperhatikan raut Kuroko dengan tajam. Tapi sejauh apapun ia menilik Kuroko, wajah yang dikaruniai relief uke idaman itu masih bertahan di raut poker andalannya. Bahkan tanda-tanda Kuroko baru berbicara saja tidak nampak.

Kagami mengorek telinganya. _Mungkin telingaku yang tidak beres_, batin Kagami.

"Err, Kuroko. Kau tadi mengatakan sesuatu?"

Kuroko mengernyit, apa volume suaranya begitu kecil?

"Perlu aku ulangi, Kagami-kun?"

Kagami mengangguk pasti, meski sebenarnya ada kabut ragu disana. "Ya," Perasaannya tidak enak.

Kuroko menarik napasnya dalam. Sebenarnya ia malas mengatakannya lagi, tapi tanggung juga bila akhirnya gantung. Sejenak dipejamkan matanya, mengumpulkan suara lalu menatap dalam Kagami -tatapan serius yang selalu ia pajang saat bermain basket. "Bantu aku putus dengan Nijimura-senpai, Kagami-kun!"

**Tbc**

* * *

**A/n:** MAAFKAN KETERLAMBATAN SAYA YANG TERAMAT SANGAT INII _

Saya memang author newbie yang tidak bisa diharapkan~ /mojok

Maafkan juga chapter yang sangat seadanya dan banyak kurangnya ini. Dan lagi, saya belum sempat meng-edit chapter sebelunya yang berantakan m_ _m

Tidak lupa terimakasih banyakk juga saya ucapkan untuk yang telah mengesempatkan membaca fic ini, yang sudah review, follow dan fav. TERIMAKSIH BANYAK SEMUANYA /peluk satu-satu/

Ehm, mungkin ada yang reader-san pertanyakan di chapter ini? Silakan tanyakan saja~ saran serta kritik juga diperlukan, jadi silakan ...

**Review~**


End file.
